Sneep's eeuwige liefde
by Lady Eileen
Summary: Wie had dit ooit gedacht? Komt het dan toch nog goed?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Sneep's eeuwige liefde Chapter 1: Maggie Perkamentus komt terug op Zweinstijn 

De grote zaal vulde zich met leerlingen en iederen was benieuwd wie nu de DADA klas zou geven. De sortering van de eerste jaars leerlingen was bijna afgelopen toen de grote deuren opengingen en er een beeldschone jonge vrouw binnenkwam. Ze had lang bruin haar en was vrij lang voor een vrouw. Ze had groene ogen en dezelfde twinkelende ogen als Professor Perkamentus. Ze liep verlegen naar Professor Perkamentus en groette hem met een kus op zijn wang. De zaal was ondertussen stil geworden en iedereen zag dat Professor Perkamentus een grootvaderlijk omhelsde. Toen ging ze naast hem staan en Professor Perkamentus steld haar voor.

"Mag ik jullie voorstellen aan mijn kleindochter en aan jullie nieuwe DADA Professor, Maggie Perkamentus" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

Er werd hard gejuigd en geklapt. Ze liep langs de leraren tafel en begon ze de profesoren personlijk te groeten. Als ze bij Severus aan komt bied ze glimlachend hem een hand aan. Zijn adem stokte omdat Maggie de enige was die altijd normaal tegen hem heeft gedaan en uiteindelijk is hij van haar gaan houden. Severus omhelsde haar en Maggie omhelsd hem glimlachend terug.

"Ik heb je gemist" fluisterd Severs in haar oor.

"Ik jou ook, Sev, ik jou ook" fluisterd ze terug.

Er werd geschokt gereageerd op het tafreel en hoe langer Severus haar omhelsde hoe romoeriger het werd. Maggie ging naast Severus zitten en Professor Perkamentus glimlachte.

"Laten we verder gaan met het sorteren van de laatste leerlingen" zegt Professor Perkamentus glimlachend.

Professor Anderling knikte glimlachend en ging verder met het voorlezen van de overige leerlingen. Toen de sortering afgelopen was vulde de tafels met lekker eten en begon iedereen te eten. Tijdens het enten waren Maggie en Sverus druk in gesprek. Professor Perkamentus keek af en toe in hun richting en wist dat het een goed iedee was om zijn kleindochter weer terug te halen naar Zweinstein. Niemand wist, zelfs Professor Perkamentus niet, dat Severus en Maggie al heel lang van elkaar houden maar omdat Severus spion is voor haar grootvader is Maggie een makkelijk doelwit en daarom hebben ze nooit een relatie gehad.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Het was valentijnsdag en zoals altijd was heel Zweinstein in de ban van deze feestdag. Professor Perkamentus had er voor gezorgd dat er genoeg romantische dingen gedaan konden worden, zoals altijd genoot hij daar weer van. Severus had ook iets speciaals voor Maggie in petto en omdat hij al een tijdje gek op haar was had hij zich voorgenomen om het vandaag op deze speicale dag het aan haar te vertellen. Severus had ook een liefdedrankje gebrouwen zodat hij haar volle aandacht kreeg maar omdat ze zijn hoofd zo op hol bracht was het drankje verkeerd gebrouwen en belande Maggie in de ziekenvleugel. Toen ze bij was gekomen bood Severus contenu zijn exusis aan. Severus zat op de rand van haar bed en Maggie trok hem aan zijn gewaad naar haar toe.

"Ik vergeef het het je" zegt ze lachend en kust hem dan.

Severus begon te blozen en ging naast haar zitten op het bed. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar heen en Maggie legde haar hoofd tegen zijn borst. De ziekenvleugel was verlaten en een tijdje later vroeg Maggie waarom hij het drankje gebrouwen had. Severus keek naar beneden van schaamte en begon toen te vertellen dat hij al een tijdje gek op haar was en het drankje was eigenlijk om haar voledige aandacht te krijgen.Ook had hij een spel gebruikt zodat de Potter gang hun niet lastig zouden vallen. Maggie omhelsde hem en fluisterde in zijn oor dat hij de enige jonge was die haar hart had en niemand anders zou dat kunnen afpakken. Ze kuste hem en zei toen ook dat ze van hem hield. Severus kon zijn oren niet geloven. Hij had dit niet verwacht. Was dit een droom? Hoe kon Maggie nu van zo'n iemand als hij houden. Hij was niet geliefd bij mensen en zeker niet bij de meisjes maar ja Maggie was natuurlijk ook niet als elk meisje. Ze is heel bijzonder en veroordeelde je niet op de fouten die je maakte. Onlangs had Severus wel een grote fout gemaakt, misschien wel de grootste in zijn leven. Hij had zich aangesloten bij de heer van de duister en dacht hij zo een familie kreeg die hij nooit heeft gehad maar niks was minder waar. Daar kwam hij al snel achter en is eergister naar Professor Perkamentus gegaan. Severus heeft om vergiffenis gevraagt en is vanaf nu spion van Professor Perkamentus.

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Word vervolgd


	2. Niks veranderd tussen ons

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 2: Niks veranderd tussen ons.

Het nieuwe jaars banket was afgelopen en de leerlingen gingen naar hun leerlingenkamer. De profesoren gingen naar hun kamer maar Severus en Maggie lopen naar het meer. Het was al donker en de maan scheen helder boven het meer. Severus omhelsde haar stevig en genoot van haar warmte. Het was zo lang geleden dat hij haar vast had gehouden. Maggie glimlachte en gaf een klein kusje op zijn wang.

"Je ziet er bleek uit Sev, is alles wel in orde" vraagt ze zachtjes en bezorgd.

"Alles is goed, Mag, Ik kom alleen niet meer zo veel buiten als vroeger" zegt hij zachtjes.

Ze omhelsden elkaar weer.

" Ik hou nog steeds heel erg veel van je Sev, bedankt voor je brieven. Ik kijk er altijd naar uit als ik er 1 krijg" zegt ze zachtjes.

Severus glimlachte en knuffeld haar.

"Ik hou ook nog steeds van jou mijn lief. Ik heb je zo gemist" zegt hij zachtjes.

"Ik jou ook Sev, je hebt altijd mijn hart gehad" zegt ze zachtjes.

Severus kijkt haar aan.

"Nog steeds" vraagt hij.

Maggie knikte glimlachend.

"Nog steeds" zegt ze zacht.

Severus glimlachte en omhelsde haar stevig. Hij liet een arm om haar middel glijden en hield haar beschermend vast. Ze bleven nog een paar uur zo zitten todat Severus merkt dat ze in slaap is gevallen. Hij staat op en pakte zachtjes op. Hij droeg haar naar haar kamer en legde haar zachtjes op haar bed. Hij gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd en toverde een witte roos. Hij legde de roos op haar nachtkasje en draaide zich om naar zijn kamer te lopen. In de deur opening stond Professor Perkamentus. Hij liep naar de oude man toe.

"Albus" groete hij de oude man zachtjes.

"Severus, mijn jonge" groette de oude man zachtjes terug.

De twee mannen keken even nog naar Maggie en liepen toen haar kamer uit. De oude man nodigde hem nog even uit voor een goed glas rode wijn. Severus knikte en ze gingen naar Professor Perkamentus studie kamer. Severus wist waar de glazen en de drank vooraad van de oude man was dus schonk hij de wijn voor hun in. De twee mannen dronken hun glas wijn in stilte. Toen Professor Perkamentus zijn glas leeg had observeerder hij Severus. Severus dronk zijn glas langzaam leeg en staarde naar de vlammen in de openhaard. Professor Perkamentus wedde stilletjes dat hij aan de jonge vrouw dacht die aan de andere kant van de muur sliep.

"Je mag haar wel hé" vraagt Professor Perkamentus.

Severus kwam uit zijn gepeins en vroeg wat de oude man vroeg.

"Je mag Maggie wel hé" vraagt Professor Perkamentus nog een keer.

Severus keek naar beneden en er kwam een klein glimlachje op sijn mond. De oude man las hem weer als een boek, geen wonder dat Maggie hem ook als een boek lezen. Severus knikte en keek de oude man aan.

"Ja ik mag haar heel erg graag" zegt hij zachtjes.

De oude man grinnikte en keek hem met twinkelende ogen aan.

"Severus mijn jonge, ik moet je om een gunst vragen" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

"Wat dan" vraagt Severus.

Professor Perkamentus was even stil voor enkele minuten.

"Je moet me wat beloven Severus" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

Severus kijk hem niet begrijpend aan en vraagt zich af waar de oude man over had. Normaal snapt hij meteen wat de oude man bedoeld.

"Ik wil dat je me beloofd dat je voor Maggie zorgt als ik er niet meer ben" zegt Professor Perkamentus.

Severus wist even niet wat hij hoorde en besloot te vertellen dat hij en Maggie al heel lang van elkaar houden en dat ze nog altijd contact hebben gehad. Professor Perkamentus hoorde lachend zijn verhaal aan. Naardat Severus zijn verhaal had gedaan omhelsde de oude man Severus en vertelde dat hij al wel een klein beetje zag aan komen. Ook was dat 1 van de redenen om zijn kleindochter weer terug te halen naar Zweinstein. Severus was opgelucht want nu maggie erwas kon hij zijn rol als Spion beter aan.  
De volgende ochtend werd maggie met een grote glimlach wakker en toen ze de witte roos zag liggen op haar nachtkastje biggelde er een traan over haar wang. Ze pakte de roos op en rook er aan. Ze gaf de roos een kus en Professor Perkamentus kwam naast haar op bed zitten.

Hij ga haar een kus op haar voorhoofd.

"Nu al een aanbidder" vraagt Professor Perkamentus glimlachend.

"Ik denk dat ik wel weet wie dit gedaan heeft, opa" zegt ze glimlachend.

"Een speciaal iemand" vraagt Professor Perkamentus.

"Ja, iemand heel speicaal. Iemand die al heel lang mijn hart heeft" zegt ze blozend.

"Hmm ken ik hem" vraagt Professor Perkamentus nadenkend.

Maggie schoot in de lach omdat ze donders goed wist waarom haar grootvader haar terug had gehaald naar Zweinstein. Ze omhelde haar grootvader en Professor Perkamentus vertelde wat er gisterenavond gebeurd was.

Word vervolgd...


	3. de ontvoering

A/N: This is a fan fiction from the series of Harry Potter.

I don't own those characters!

Hoofdstuk 3: De ontvoering.

Het was 4 maanden geleden naardat Severus en maggie elkaar weer terug zagen sinds een hele lange tijd. Maggie was inmiddelde de populairste Professor van alle Profesoren en zelf Severus was veranderd. Hij gaf anders les en was niet meer zo gemeen tegen griffoendors. Vooral tegen Marcel Lubbermans probeerde hij heel erg geduldig te zijn met resultaat dat Marcel ook beter ging presteren. De leerlingen moesten wel wennen aan de nieuwe Severus maar ze waren blij dat ze de andere Severus konden zien. In deze vier maanden waren Severus en Maggie heel erg close geworden en hoewel het niet de tijd was( en zeker niet voor Severus) om een realatie te hebben konden ze hun gevoelens voor elkaar niet langer negeren. Severus merkte dat hij ook sterker was en een nieuwe energie had. Maggie was diegene die altijd op hem wachtte als hij door Voldermord was geroepen en ze verzorgde hem als hij erg gewond was. Ze bleef dan de hele nacht bij hem. De liefde tussen hen was onmisbaar en je herkende het meteen. Bovendien ws er iets bijzonders aan Severus te zien. Elke keer als hij naar Maggie keek begonnen zijn ogen te schitteren van geluk. Draco Malfoy, de peetzoon van Severus zag dit ook en het zinde hem niet. Hij schreef zijn vader wat er gaande was en het weekend erop werden hij en zijn vader bij Voldermord verwacht. Draco vertelde wat er gaande was en de heer van het duister was er duidelijk niet blij mee. Hij twijfelde zelf al een beetje aan Severus' loyaliteit en zo werd er een plan beraamt om Maggie te ontvoeren. Het plan werd meteen in werking gezet en Draco zou alles in de gaten houden. Drie dagen naar de ontmoeting was het zover. Draco deed zijn normale ronde en liet de dooddoeners binnen. Snel liepen ze naar Maggie's kantoor. Draco en de dooddoeners verrasten haar en verlamde haar met een schot. De dooddoeners ontvoerde haar het kasteel uit en Draco stond op de uitkijk totdat ze uit het zicht verdwenen waren. Draco ging zelf voldaan naar de Zwadderich leerlingen kamer. Die avond had Severus met Maggie afgesproken omdat hij haar ten huwelijk wilde vragen maar ze kwam nooit opdagen. Hij ging haar zoeken en toen hij bij haar kantoor kwam wist hij dat het goed mis was. Toen begon zijn duistere teken te branden en greep hij naar zijn voorarm. Hij rende naar Professor Perkamentus kantoor en stormde naar binnen. Drie mensen keken hem geschokt aan. Professor Perkamentus, Anderling en Remus Lupin. Hij vertelde dat Maggie was ontvoert en dat Voldermord hem geroepen had. Hij was al halverwege de gang toen Professor Perkamentus hem achterna riep. Hij draaide zich om en riep dat de orde van de feniks naar de begraafplaats moest komen. Severus rende naar zijn kamer en deed snel zijn dooddoeners mantel aan. Hij zette zijn masker op en rende het verboden bos in. Severus was net op tijd en de heer van het duister sprak zijn trouwe dienaren aan. Al snel moest hij naar voren komen en moest hij zijn loyaliteit bewijzen. Severus knielde voor "zijn heer" neer en vroeg wat hij moest doen. Toen wees Voldermord naar een boom waar Maggie was vastgebonden. Voldermord beveelde hem om te kijken. Hij schrok maar hij kon dat natuurlijk niet laten merken. Hoe wist "zijn heer" dat hij een liefde had? Wie had hem verraden?

"Geef haar de doodkus en je loyaliteit word nooit meer in twijfel getrokken" siste Voldermord.

Severus slikte zachtjes en een paar dooddoeners lachten wreed.

Word vervolgd...

DE DOODKUS IS EEN KUS DIE JE KUNT VERGELIJKEN MET EEN KUS VAN EEN DEMENTOR ALLEEN HIER TREED DE DOOD IN PLAATS VAN DE JE ZIEL WEG GEZOGEN WORD...DE DOODKUS KAN ALLEEN GEGEVEN WORDEN DOOR DOODDOENERS DIE IN DE CIRKEL VAN VOLDERMORD STAAN.


	4. de liefde verslaat het duister

Hoofdstuk 4: De liefde verslaat het duister.

Twee dooddoeners maakten Maggie los en al stribbelend word ze vast gehouden. Severus staat langzaam op en keek naar haar. Severus loopt naar toe en blijft voor haar staan. Severus kijk diep in haar ogen en Maggie weet wat er gaat gebeuren. Wat niemand wist is dat Severus en zij ook een mind link hebben, ze kunnen dus via alleen te denken met elkaar te praten ook al zou een van hun aan de ander kant van de wereld zijn. Dat is wat Severus nu doet. Hij verteld haar dat hij haar zou kussen en ze zal haar kracht moeten ontladen. Severus verteld ook dat hij van haar hield. Maggie op haar beurt wist waar hij over praatte en zei dat ze ook van hem hield. Severus pakte haar gezicht met twee handen vast. De orde van de Feniks koos dit moment om te arriveren. Sommige begonnen te gillen, anderen hielden hun adem in. Severus boog naar haar toe en kuste haar met zoveel passie dat zelfs een hartstochtelijk serne uit een kasteel roman hier niet tegen op kon. Hij stopte al zijn liefde voor haar in die ene kus en in plaats van dat Maggie in elkaar zakte kwam er een vel licht. Toen het licht afnam zagen ze dat Maggie mooie grote witte vleugels had gekregen en was helemaal in het wit gekleed. Wat niemand wist behalve haar grootvader was dat ze een gardian angel was en om precies te zijn Severus' gardian angel. Ze spreidde haar vleugels en ze stonden daar hand in hand. Ze richten met hun toverstok in de andere hand naar voldermord en riepen allebei " Ada Kadavera"

Uit alle twee de toverstokken kwam een groene straal en zodra de groene stralen de toverstokken vertrokken werden ze een hele grote straal. Voldermord werd vol getroffen en alle dooddoeners krijsten. Severus wankeldde op zijn benen en Maggie hield hem vast ter ondersteuning. Severus keek naar zijn onderarm en zag dat het teken verdwenen was. Hij zuchte van opluchting en Maggie glimlachte. Inmiddels waren de andere dooddoeners van de schrik bekomen en sommige pakten hun toverstokken klaar om te vechten. Maar gelukkig kwam de orde in actie en er hoefde niet echt gevochten te worden.

Molly Weasley kwam naar Severus en Maggie toegelopen en vroeg of alles okay. Ze bewonderde Maggie's vleugels en ging toen weer verder met de dingen die ze moest doen. Severus gaf Maggie een kus en ze liepen langzaam naar professor Perkamentus. Hij omhelde hun beide en zei lachend dat hij blij was dat hij hier nog bij had kunnen zijn. Hij pakte allebij hun rechte hand en legde die op elkaar. Hiermee had hij hun toestemming gegeven. Niet alleen dat maar de hele orde en de dooddoeners waren erbij. Een groep van de orde stond net klaar om de dooddoeners te escorteren naar Azakaban toen Severus vroeg om even te wachten. Hij ging voor de groep staan en vroeg met een harde kille stem wie hem of liever gezegd hun veraden had. De groep liet niet los wel werd hij en Maggie voor alles uit gemaakt. Severus vroeg Remus of hij kon regelen dat ze een voor een verhoord werden en zo nodig zouden ze gebroken mogen worden.

Word vervolgd...


End file.
